


Cause All I Wanna Do Is Fall Asleep With You

by blurryxvessel



Series: Cute Spierfeld [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Napping, Post-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryxvessel/pseuds/blurryxvessel
Summary: Bram invites Simon over for a very specific reason





	Cause All I Wanna Do Is Fall Asleep With You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Neck Deep song Worth It

Bram  
Come over and nap with me

Simon  
What?

Bram  
Come over and nap with me

Simon  
You want me to come over and take a nap with you?

Bram  
My mom’s not home. I just really wanna lie with you, and cuddle.

Simon thinks for a moment. That does sound quite nice. He wouldn’t mind lying with bram until they fall asleep, heartbeats matching in slow rhythm. 

Simon  
Okay

Bram  
See you in 10? :)

Simon  
Yeah :)

“I’m going over to Bram’s for a while. I’ll be home before dinner” He calls to his parents before grabbing his keys by the door. 

“Okay! Drive safely honey!” His mom responds.

Simon closes the front door behind him and makes his way to his car. He gets in and buckles up, turning on some bleachers before pulling out of the driveway. Wild heart begins playing. It reminds him of the day he picked up all of his friends one morning and instead of heading to school, he took them on an adventure. He continues driving to Bram’s, arriving shortly after a few songs play. 

Just as he goes to knock on the door, it flies open, and a smiley Bram appears. 

“Hey,” He says, practically pulling Simon into the house. 

“Hi,” he’s greeted with a kiss after the door is shut behind them. 

“How did you know I was here?” Simon asks curiously, cocking his head to the side.

“I heard your car pull up. That old thing is pretty loud sometimes.” Bram laughs softly.

“Oh, yeah I guess.” Simon replies.

There’s a silence for a moment. Not necessarily an awkward one, but a silence nonetheless.

“You wanna?” Bram offers, gesturing to the stairs. 

“Yeah,” Simon agrees.

Simon pushes open Bram’s door and heads for the bed, flopping down on it gracelessly. He takes in the familiar scent of Bram. It brings a smile to his face he can’t remove.

“What?” Bram laughs, standing a few feet from simon. 

“I love you. Like a lot. Okay?” 

“I love you, like a lot, too.” Bram  
smiles, joining Simon on the bed. 

“You’re suck a dork, you know that?” He adds once they’re lying together. 

“Mmm, I had a feeling,” Simon replies, sitting up on the bed. He unzips his hoodie and discards it to the floor beside Bram’s bed and flops back down beside him.

“C’mere,” Bram mumbles, pulling Simon close.

Simon rolls over so he’s lying on his back, against Bram’s chest. His head falls into the crook of his neck.

“You smell good,” Bram mumbles, already on the verge of sleep. He runs his hand through Simon’s hair slowly. 

“Thanks.” Simon replies. 

“You’re super cuddly right now,” he adds, beginning to yawn. 

“I could say the same about you,” Bram says, playing with Simon’s hair softly. 

Bram waits for Simon’s breathing to noticeably slow. He wants him to fall asleep first. 

“Hey, are you still awake?” He asks about a minute later.

Simon murmurs something barely audible just loud enough for Bram to hear. 

“I just wanted to say I love you,” Bram continues.

“Love you,” Simon mumbles.

Bram smiles before leaning down to kiss the top of Simon’s head lightly. He’s snoring softly within minutes. As he drifts off, Bram wonders how he got so lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
